The present invention relates to a brush with an applicator part which, once it has been used, can be replaced by another new one.
The discardable paintbrushes, which are used only once and are then thrown away, thus avoiding the messy job of cleaning them after each time they are used, are already known.
Thus, Argentine Patent No. 139.873 discloses a device for applying paints, varnishes and other coatings, which comprises a handle provided at one of its ends with a semirigid impermeable sheet, bearing on both surfaces a layer of affixed spongy material.
In Argentine Patent No. 157.549, additional to the foregoing, the sheet of semirigid impermeable material is a flat bar slightly narrower than the end of the handle holding it, and the layer of spongy material rests on the flat bar; the layer is constituted by a body having a rectangular area, in one of whose smaller bases there is an open insertion groove for the flat bar, whereas the opposite base gives rise to an area shaped as a triangular prism.
In Argentine Patent No. 162.198, also additional to the first one, the handle is formed by sheet metal folded upon itself along one of its center lines, determining a pair of superposed areas, each of which present a portion of a segment folded towards the other area and in reciprocal contact at its edges, forming a hollow head and in their interior a housing shaped as a dihedron in which the layer of spongy material is placed under pressure.
Finally, Argentine Patent No. 234,401 proposes a discartable paint brush, constituted by an applicator part of absorbent material, integrally adhered to a lug of elastomeric material protruding from the handle.
The objective of the above mentioned patents is to increase the durability of the discardable paint brush.